testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Aniversários natalícios
É mundialmente conhecido que as Testemunhas de Jeová não celebram o seu próprio aniversário, nem o de seus filhos, caso tenham, e também não comparecem a comemorações de aniversários de parentes, amigos e colegas de escola ou de trabalho. Até mesmo os cumprimentos a aniversariantes são evitados. Embora a Bíblia diga que houve grande alegria por ocasião dos nascimentos de João, o batizador, e de Jesus Cristo, a Torre de Vigia endossa a ideia de que os primitivos cristãos jamais celebravam seus aniversários. Diz o livro Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, na pág. 37, "a noção de uma festa de aniversário natalício era alheia às ideias dos cristãos deste período, em geral." Primeira referência: Génesis 40:20-22: "Ora, o terceiro dia resultou ser aniversário natalício de Faraó, e ele passou a dar um banquete a todos os seus servos e a levantar a cabeça do chefe dos copeiros e a cabeça do chefe dos padeiros no meio dos seus servos. Concordemente, restituiu o chefe dos copeiros ao seu posto de copeiro, e ele continuou a dar o copo à mão de Faraó. Mas ao chefe dos padeiros ele pendurou, assim como José lhes dera a interpretação." Segunda referência: Marcos 6:21-28: "Chegou, porém, um dia conveniente, no seu aniversário natalício, em que Herodes ofereceu uma refeição noturna a seus dignitários e comandantes militares, e aos principais da Galileia. 22 E entrou a filha desta mesma Herodias e dançou, e ela agradou a Herodes e aos que se recostavam com ele. O rei disse à donzela: “Pede-me o que quiseres, e eu to darei.” Sim, jurou-lhe: “O que for que me pedires, até a metade do meu reino, eu to darei.” E ela saiu e disse à sua mãe: “Que devo pedir?” Ela disse: “A cabeça de João, o batizador.” E entrando logo apressadamente, foi ter com o rei e fez a sua solicitação, dizendo: “Quero que me dês imediatamente, numa travessa, a cabeça de João, o batizador.” Embora o rei ficasse profundamente contristado, contudo, não quis desconsiderá-la, em vista dos juramentos e dos que se recostavam à mesa. O rei mandou assim imediatamente um guarda pessoal e ordenou-lhe que trouxesse a cabeça dele. E ele foi e o decapitou na prisão, e trouxe a cabeça dele numa travessa, e a deu à donzela, e a donzela a deu à sua mãe." (Nota: Há uma referência menos detalhada ao natalício do Rei Herodes em Mateus 14:6-10.) Apenas naqueles dois casos a Bíblia usa especificamente a expressão "aniversário natalício" ao referir a celebração do aniversário de Faraó dos dias de José e ao Rei Herodes. Quando as publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia consideram estes dois relatos dá grande ênfase ao seguinte: Isso é uma forma de idolatria. Eram celebradas apenas pelos pagãos [ não-cristãos ], e no decorrer das duas celebrações, ocorreu uma execução. A Sentinela de 15/1/1981 pág. 31: "Como devemos encarar essas duas celebrações de aniversários natalícios? É apenas coincidência que são mencionadas e que ambas eram de pessoas que não tinham a aprovação de Deus? Ou será que Jeová fez deliberadamente com que estes pormenores fossem registados na sua Palavra, a qual, segundo ele diz, é “proveitosa para ensinar, para repreender, para endireitar as coisas”? (II Timóteo 3:16) No mínimo, pode-se dizer que estas duas narrativas colocam biblicamente as celebrações de aniversários natalícios numa péssima luz, como prática dos apartados de Deus." A Sentinela de 1/9/1992 pág. 30-1: “A celebração de aniversários natalícios tem suas raízes na superstição e na religião falsa, mas este não é o motivo único, ou primário, de as Testemunhas de Jeová evitarem esse costume.” Categoria:Saber mais resultados sobre ´´ por que nao comemorar aniversarios natalicois?